The present invention relates to a harness safety system for a child or mentally or physically impaired adult. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved harness safety system which secures a child or mentally or physically impaired adult to a shopping cart seat or basket, stroller, high chair, child sporting seat, wheelchair, or similar seating device in order to safely and reliably keep a child or mentally or physically impaired adult in a seated position. The improved harness safety system additionally includes a walking tether which operates to safely and reliably to secure a child for guidance by an adult attendant.
It is well known that children have an enormous amount of youthful energy and excitement. In this, it is often very difficult to keep a small child close to an adult attendant or seated in a shopping cart seat or basket, stroller, high chair, child sporting seat, or other similar child seating device. Specifically, the infant or child will often attempt to stand or reach out of the seat area of the seating device which creates a potential hazardous situation. If an adult attendant has turned away or left the room for a even an instant, the result can be tragic. The child may fall out of the seat of the child seating device onto the ground causing serious bodily injury or death. Additionally, the child may become entangled in the existing straps and structure of the seating device causing asphyxiation.
According to the United States Consumer Product Safety Commission there have been over a hundred reported injuries or fatalities since 1992 associated with strollers, high chairs, and shopping carts. For example, on Nov. 9, 1992 a one year old child from Oregon died from asphyxiation in connection with a high chair seating device. The child attempted to remove himself from the high chair while the adult attendant was out of the room and became entangled in the high chair straps. Another child from Colorado died on Nov. 12, 1992 from asphyxiation when his neck became Caught between the tray and seat of a high chair while attempting to remove himself. Another child from Wisconsin died on Oct. 29, 1992 from asphyxiation when their torso became wedged in a stroller A five year old child from Colorado died shortly after Jan. 8, 1993 from sliding down a high chair and catching his head. Other similar asphyxiation deaths caused as a result of a child attempting to remove themselves from the seating device have been reported.
Other reported deaths and injuries have been reported as a result of a child falling out of a stroller, high chair, or shopping cart. For example, on Aug. 15, 1993 a one month old child from California died after falling out of a stroller. On Feb. 16, 1994 a one year old child from Arizona and on Mar. 29, 1994 another one year old child from Arizona were seriously injured in a fall from a high chair. On Jul. 17, 1992, an 18 month old child from Arkansas was injured from a fall from a Shopping cart onto the floor in a store. On Mar. 19, 1993, a 13 month old child from Texas was injured in a fall from a shopping cart. Tragically, on Mar. 24, 1994 a three year old boy died as a result of a fall from a high chair while attempting to see himself on a video monitor. Another three year old child from Arkansas died on Sep. 23, 1992 in a fall from a shopping cart.
It is often very difficult for an adult attendant to keep a child close and to keep a child from wandering off while traveling in busy or crowded areas such as side walks on busy streets, shopping centers, or airports. For example, while walking down a side walk of a busy street, constant attention of the adult attendant is necessary in-order-to prevent the child from unknowingly wandering into the moving traffic. Moreover, the concern for abduction of a child while traveling through busy areas is a grave concern for parents of young children. Obviously, the emotional trauma to a parent attendant by any such tragedies is debilitating.
The dangers associated with child seating devices and has led to a number of proposed solutions. Generally, however, these solutions have failed to provide a safe, reliable, comfortable, diverse, and user friendly way to prevent a child from falling out of a child seating device. First, the safety harnesses of the prior art have proven to be complex harness arrangements which are difficult to place on a child. Second, the harnesses of the prior art have proven to be uncomfortable to a child thereby preventing adult attendants from utilizing the safety harness. Significantly, the harnesses of the prior art are of limited use and are not capable of being used in a variety of safety applications. The harnesses of the prior art have been unable to provide an effective way to operate as a child restraining device while still providing the capabilities for use with a walking tether. The harnesses of the prior art have failed to provide a harness which may be easily sized to comfortably fit a child of any size. Moreover, the harness systems of the prior art have failed to provide a harness which can not be removed by a child once properly fitted by an adult attendant.
The difficulties and limitations suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which demonstrate that although significant attention has been devoted to harness safety systems, such systems appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.